Lost Soul
by SunYeonFany
Summary: Something changed to our favorite Celestial wizard. Her title as Fairy Tail's Light had come down to an impediment doom. Now, she was Crime Sorciere's Stygian member. Now it is up to Crime Sorciere to get Lucy back to her natural personality. Can they? Or they will be sucked as well with Lucy. What's the role of Cobra in helping Lucy when he can't even hear her soul. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Ch. 1

Sitting alone in the darkest part of the forest in Crocus, Lucy sat up as another nightmare hit her. She sighed and took the bottle of water from her backpack and gulped it down in one go. Shaking her head in frustration, she rubbed her forehead before picking up her tent. She sniffed her surroundings before she growled in annoyance.

 _Damn it! He's here again._

Lucy snapped her head towards the intruders location before running on the other side of the forest. She sighed heavily before stopping and faced her intruder with a raise brow.

"What now, Mest?"

"You're gonna go with me, Lucy." Mest said, sternly. Lucy glared at him and said, "And what makes you think that I'm gonna comply with yer request?"

"It's not a request, Lucy. Its an order."

Lucy laughed mockingly. "Since when did ya became my master? As far as I'm concerned, I'm no longer a member of yer guild to which I might add, that disbanded almost a year ago."

Mest glared down harshly at her. "You think Master Makarov wants to disband the guild?! He had a fucking purpose why he did what he did. And here I think that your the most sane person in the guild aside from Laxus!"

"You don't know what I had been through, Mest!" Lucy accused pointing a finger at him.

"Then tell me! Fucking tell me everything so I can fucking understand! Just so you know Lucy, your not the only member in the guild who had been hurt during our battle with Tartaros! Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy lost their dragons! Erza had been tortured almost to death! Gray had to fight his own father. Everyone's struggling Lucy. Everyone's striving to change, to become more powerful to protect our family." Mest said, staring at Lucy with worried eyes as he saw the Celestial wizard struggling with her rage.

A moment of silence before Lucy laughed at him, her eyes darkening. "Family? Is that what you call family? Ever since my mother died, I forgot what family is. Until I met Natsu. He brought me to Fairy Tail, my dream guild. He introduced me to his family, Mest. After that, I felt I was alive. And then Tenroujima happened. We remained as a family. We've been struggling ever since coz we're fucking wizards. It's like an occupational hazard. Then that Tartaros shit happened," Lucy wiped the tear that slipped her eye. "I thought we'd remain strong like we always do."

"But they gave up! They all fucking gave up! We didn't even comfort each other, Mest! They just left after Master disbanded the guild. And my team mates, no one said fucking goodbye! Well, Natsu did. Guess what he said at the letter he left 'Take care of the guild, Luce'. What the fuck right? He and the others wanted to train and left Magnolia...and me? He wants me to stay and watched the crumbled guild! I wrote them letters, all of them. Asking them where they are so I could just take visit. But no one had the audacity the reply to my messages. I was stumped. It fucking hurts ya know. They were my family..but it's like my dad all over again." Lucy laughed mockingly again and rest her back on a tree, staring at Mest's eyes.

"So I left of course. A month without replying to my messages, I gave up. Traveled around and read some magic books to enhance my skills. Found this ancient book and learned to do the trick like Laxus's dad. You asked me before, as I remembered, you asked where I got my scar."

"D-Don't tell me.." Mest said in horror. "You implanted Lacrima on your eyes?!"

Lucy smirked. "Why yes. Its almost a year now, everyone will be back again. You should head back, Mest. I won't go with you and Wendy. Let her be in Lamia Scale if she wants to."

"You knew.." Mest trailed off.

"Of course. Like I said, I traveled and search for Lost Magic and put a seal on my lacrima. I found everyone. They're all strong now, stronger than before. They might put a good fight on their next war." Lucy scoffed before her eyes zoomed past over Mest's head and she smirked. "My my, lots of birdies chirping around, no?"

"What?" Mest asked, confused.

"Crime Sorciere, behind you."

Mest's eyes widened before seven figures landed in front of them with cloaks covering their faces. They all removed their cloaks and stared at Mest's eyes before nodding.

"It's been a while." Jellal murmured. He took a glance at Lucy who's busy having a stare down competition with Cobra. They all looked amused before Lucy smirked at the Dragon Slayer.

"Can't hear my thoughts huh? Sucks to be you then." Lucy shrugged before picking up her backpack. "Well, see ya later."

Lucy was about to walk away when, "What you said Lucy-san, is it true?" Jellal asked with concern. He and the others of course heard the entire conversation and was surprised at the revelation she just thrown out of her comfort zone. Looking at Lucy now, he knew she just changed so much. Even her style in clothing had changed. Before, she wore this skimpy outfit that show too much skin. But now, she's wearing a tight black jeans, with a white tank top covered by a leather jacket. Her hair reach above her waist and she have this scar running down on the left side of her eyes, obviously where the lacrima was implanted.

Lucy scoffed. "Of course. Why would I lie about it?"

"You changed so much, Lucy." Angel whispered, quite shocked at the sudden change of her fellow Celestial wizard.

Lucy looked away. "Shit happens when yer so called family leave you behind. On the brighter side of this all, I heard that you guys will be pardoned soon huh?"

Several heads snapped at Lucy in shocked. Even Midnight was staring at her. "What? Its not like ya didn't know. Erza, Gajeel and Levy are working at the renewed Magic Council. They are all asking to pardon you, giving you guys a three months probation with several Rune Knights watching over you."

"Erza..." Jellal said softly. Lucy smirked and waved at them.

"Wait!" Cobra grabbed Lucy's arm surprising the both of them. He let go immediately before asking, "Why can't I read your thoughts?"

"Because I'm not lettin' ya." Lucy snapped. "I want my privacy ya know. Anymore questions?"

Mest looked thoughtful for a moment before walking towards Lucy with hard eyes. The latter narrowed her eyes in alert. "You can't knock me out like the last time, Doranbolt." Lucy growled and he knew she was damn serious. "That can only happen once. I can punch another teeth out of you if you damn touch me again."

"Calm down, woman!" Mest snapped before sighing. "A month from now, Fairy Tail will return..."

"Fuck, I know that already..!"

"Let me finish, goddamnit!"

Lucy fought a smile before nodding. "I won't pursue you anymore, I'll leave that to your team mates. But I have one request though."

"I'm not gonna sleep with ya, scumbag."

"Fuck you."

"Oh right, yer into kids. Pedophile."

"One more fucking word, I swear to all the deities out there..."

"Aye. Don't get yer panties in a twist." Lucy smirked and stuck out her tongue, annoying Mest in the process.

"One day, I'm gonna knocked you out again."

"Aye. In yer dreams perhaps."

"Anyway, my request is I want you to stay with Jellal and the others for the mean time." Mest smiled cheekily. "I want daily reports on how your progressing with your training."

Lucy's eye twitched before standing in front of Mest and pulled his cheeks apart. "You're one cheeky bastard aren't ya?" Lucy smirked evilly before sending a black vortex at Mest stomach slamming him into a tree.

"Always be on alert, Mest- _san._ " Lucy chuckled before mock saluted him. "I'll stay with them for a while but I won't send ya a report."

Mest groaned before sitting up. "Yeah, fuck you."

Lucy rolled her eyes and glanced at her temporary team mates who's gaping at her in milk shock. Even Midnight and Cora were stooped at her behavior. Lucy shrugged and walked ahead with Angel and Meredy in her tow. Once the girls were out of sight, Jellal stared at Mest waiting for an explanation.

"Watch over her. She's..fragile. Even if she's like that, the real Lucy is still hiding in her comfort zone." Mest started.

"It seems like she can take care of herself." Racer suggested.

Mest shook his head. "She's not herself. That's a different Lucy. The lacrima is changing her personality, she can't control her magic yet."

"Ya mean that black vortex thing?" Richard asked.

"Aside from that." Mest nodded. "She put seals on her lacrima, and by seals, I meant magic seals. She said she found Lost Magic and implanted on her lacrima. She almost destroyed a forest in Hargeon."

"Hargeon.." Cobra trailed off before his eye widened. "That place was almost in ruins! News said that a wizard destroyed their place. In just one blow. The metal freak and the solid script wizard tried to look for the culprit but they couldn't find it. Why did the Iron rod didn't remember Blondie's scent?"

Mest shook his head solemnly. "Like I said, something changed with Lucy. Even you can tell right? Her scent didn't linger here. Its like, she wasn't even here in the first place. Lucy's dangerous. I volunteered to look for her since Erza and the others were all aggravated by the fact that they couldn't catch their culprit. I already knew Lucy's past. I just acted innocent so you guys can hear the story yourself."

"Why would you do that?" Jellal asked, stooped.

Mest chuckled. "Because she's also the dark wizard you guys had been hunting off. Also known as Black Lionheart."

Simultaneously, Racer and Richard gasped. Jellal's jaw dropped as well as Cobra and Midnight. "L-Lionheart?" Jellal choked at his own saliva.

"What the fuck? You're fucking serious?" Cobra snapped before listening to Mest's soul, without a doubt, he was telling the truth. "She's..what the hell! I can't comprehend this shit!"

"A dark wizard as the same time, she's not." Midnight mumbled. "It'll be hard to train that power of hers. We need information on her implanted lacrima. We don't want casualties in our group. Only Erik know's some medication."

Mest nodded standing, still clutching the part where Lucy had blast him. "This shit hurts. I'll let Wendy look at it. Next week, I'll send a copy of Lucy's magics. And please, help her." Before anyone could reply, Mest disappeared from their sight.

Cobra groaned and looked at his guild's Master. "Well? What the fuck are we still doing here? We better let that Blondie welcome to our guild."

"If I didn't know Erik any better," Richard started. "I'll say this is what we call 'love'." Cobra shouted a loud 'fuck you' before disappearing from the forest. Racer soon followed with Richard on his tow.

Jellal sighed and walked along with Midnight who's in deep thought for the very first time which is a shock to Jellal. The Heavenly Body wizard was having the time of his life where he had seen so much changed at Lucy which is Erza's dear sister, and the fact that Erza was trying to pardon them with her authority as the head of the reformed Rune Knights, and first time seeing his guild mates having a very comical expression when Mest explained them everything from the concept that Lucy was their culprit as well as the Magic Council, yep, today was one tough day for him as a Master of his independent guild. Well, like Cobra said, its time to welcome a temporary member of his guild.

* * *

Author's note: Aye. Gomenasai. I know I've been the most idiotic author since I'm not finishing the stories that I've been doing, but this one, I promise. There will be updates if I received some reviews. I deleted the Rogue-oniichan since I'm starting to write a good plot for it. Forgive me, please? I'll make it better this week.

Aye sir.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Ch. 2

Crime Sorciere had returned to their camp together with their temporary member, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy slouched down on the floor and stared at them with skeptical gaze. Jellal cleared his throat and said, "Well, Lucy. W-Welcome to Crime Sorciere."

Lucy grunted and looked away, "Uh, yeah thanks."

"This is so awkward." Meredy whispered to Sorano who nodded in return. Jellal threw a pebble at her head and glared at her.

Lucy sighed, irritated. "Alright, cut the shit already. I know Doranbolt told you that I'm the one that your looking for; Dark Lionheart."

Both Meredy and Sorano gasped in surprise and stared wide-eye at Lucy. The others froze and looked at each other.

"If you want to get rid of me, I'll be heading out. Tell Doranbolt to go and fuck himself." Lucy stood up but Cobra held her down.

"Calm down, Blondie! We're all dark wizards here so yer no different from us." Cobra snapped and Lucy's eyes bore into his.

"You're not scared of me are you?" Lucy asked, taunting him.

Cobra snarled. "You wanna fight, bitch?!"

"Is that your best insult?"

Before Cobra and Lucy could both land a punch, Meredy held Lucy down while Jellal drew Cobra back. Both were growling at each other with glowing eyes.

"Be glad Meredy held me down and I didn't have to kill a member of this guild." Lucy grinned sadistically and a menacing aura came at her causing Meredy to let go and back away from her.

Lucy stumbled backwards clutching her left eye before sprinting away from the group. Jellal snarled at Cobra.

"What the heck are you doing? She's uncontrollable at the moment! Go fetch her and apologize before her scent disappears."

Cobra glared at his leader but obeyed nonetheless. He followed the almost disappearing scent of Lucy before he spotted her on a nearby tree whimpering and still clutching her eye.

Cobra walked towards her but she growled at him. "Not one more step, Cobra."

"I'm gonna help ease the pain a bit alright? Calm down woman!" Lucy frowned but held down allowing Cobra to see her left eye.

Upon close examination, Lucy's left eye was glowing. Its usual brown colored eyes was pitch black. Cobra frowned and held her eye.

"What kind of lacrima had you planted in here, blondie?"

"A massive one, full of Lost Magic." Lucy whimpered again and unconsciously held Cobra's hand.

"Do you want me to knock you out?"

"No. Nightmares occur when I sleep. Just..just..let me hold your hand for a minute and this shit will fade. It always happen."

Cobra frowned, a small pang of pity was marring his face. "Let's get you back to camp." Cobra helped Lucy up with his hand still intact with her. He mentally groaned knowing that his guild mates will have to comment on why they're holding each other's hand, especially Richard and Meredy.

True to his words, Richard and Meredy gasped at what they saw and was about to comment when they saw Jellal shook his head, shushing the both of them. Sorano went towards Lucy and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"T-Thanks." Lucy whispered, before wincing at her covered eye. Sorano nodded, not comprehending why she's thanking her.

"Lucy-san, if you don't mind. Can I see your eye?" Jellal asked.

Lucy looks uncomfortable at the moment before letting go of Cobra's hand. She removed her hand from her left eye and heard numerous intake of breath on what they saw. Even Cobra looks bewildered. Her eye was still pitch black, but aside from that, dark roots were making its way down her face almost covering the left side of her face.

"L-Looks painful, Lucy-san." Meredy concluded. Lucy nodded covered back her eye with her palm.

"It'll be gone in a few moments." Lucy sighed. "So, I guess since I'm a temporary member here, should I introduced myself?"

A nod from Jellal was her waiting answer. "Right. Well, I'm Lucy Heartfilia now also known as Black Lionheart. Infiltrated the Magic Council a few months ago to steal a forbidden Magic book filled with Lost Magic. What else..hmm, guess I killed a few wizards myself."

"Killed?" Sawyer asked, bewildered.

Lucy nodded. "Doesn't sound surprising right? I had to since I have to go and get their magic."

"What about your Celestial Spirits?" Sorano inclined.

Lucy stiffened before looking away, ashamed, "Never used them after Tartaros. Kept them sealed for awhile. I was so ashamed on what happened during the battle that I had to kept them away from me."

"Why?"

Lucy gritted her teeth, "Because...I killed one of them."

Sorano gasped in horror. "Killed? How? They're not..I mean, they cannot be killed in any process..what do you mean by that?"

"During Tartaros," Lucy started. "Everyone was stabilized by some magic. I was the only unaffected. Its only a matter of few minutes before they will be killed by Mard Geer. I was fighting Jackal that time. Fucking piece of shit tried to kill me and I had to summon three of my spirits..."

"Three!" Sora interrupted, finding Lucy's story about her abilities as a Celestial Wizard exciting.

"Yeah, um, so I knew from the start I can't kill both of them. Mard Geer was there watching me and I was fighting Jackal. Aquarius told me that I can't do it. She said that I have to summon the Celestial King. But in order to do that, I must sacrificed a golden key. She volunteered herself." Lucy chuckled darkly.

"I was crying the whole damn time and I..I had to do it. My friends..no, family was in a verge of dying. I summoned the Celestial King and he fought Mard Geer. I was worn out, almost dying actually. But..I heard Aquarius' voice, she told me to fight to save Fairy Tail. And I fought, for a while there, I could use Aquarius' magic. Drowned the living shit out of Jackal. The Celestial King managed to unfroze my friends and Fairy Tail went back to their business kicking Tartaros' ass. But none of them knew what happened. Gajeel was the first to show up when someone tried to kill me, then Juvia, Gray and Natsu. They all went out to kill. I was left lying on that spot, clutching my broken golden key. So from that day, I vowed never to do the same shit twice."

An eerie silence enveloped their camp site. Stunned as they heard the story came out of Lucy's mouth. Sorano was crying, as well as Meredy. Jellal and all the guys are all awed at Lucy's power. Of course they knew who Jackal is. The same guy who killed the entire Magic Council and even managed to knock out the famous Laxus Dreyar and now in front of them, a petite, young blonde woman managed to defeat him with her prowess. A new surge of respect marched at Cobra's throat as he stared at Lucy who's frowning at a crying Sorano.

"Lucy-san," Meredy hiccuped, hugging the blonde wizard. Lucy patted her head in acknowledgment.

"That's it, introduced yourselves now."

Jellal started, "My name's Jellal Fernandez. Current member of Crime Sorciere."

Cobra snorted, "He's being modest. Jellal's our leader here. Or master whatever. My name's Cobra, well alias. Real name's Erik."

Cobra's real name lingered on Lucy's tongue but stiffly nodded. "You know me already, Lucy. But let me introduce myself again, my name is Richard."

"My alias is Angel but my real name is Sorano..and I prefer if you call me that, Lucy."

Lucy nodded, her eyes softening a bit which Cobra caught. "My name is Meredy. I guess that's it."

"Lame." Cobra whispered to Sawyer. Meredy glared and stuck out her tongue.

"I am known as Racer. But real name is Sawyer."

Jellal nudge Midnight, telling him its his turn. The latter yawned and said, "Code name is Midnight. Real name's Macbeth."

Lucy was about to speak again but Midnight beat her to it, "Before this conversation ends, I wanted to do this for a long time now," Midnight stood up and walked towards Lucy. "Allow me to apologize from our reckless actions when we tried to sacrificed you during the Infinity Clock." The former Oracion Seis members all nodded, ashamed on what they've done. "I know it will take you time to forg.."

"I forgive you." Lucy butted in surprising them. Lucy shrugged at their bewildered expressions, "What? Everyone deserves second chances. And we all have our motives by doing something as reckless as that. And besides, the reason you joined this guild is for redemption right? Aside that you wanted to destroy Zeref. I'm not saying I know everything, but..in order to regain redemption, you must forgive yourself too. Especially you Jellal."

Jellal gulped as Lucy's brown eye pierced at him. "Try to forgive yourself. Erza had forgiven you a long long time ago. Life is too short, who knows that Erza might die tomorrow and you didn't get the chance to talk to her about your feelings and of course, there's a lot of suitable wizards who's wooing your girl, Erza might take that chance if you keep rejecting her." Lucy smirked seeing the different emotions that flickered at the bluenette's eyes.

Lucy stood up and removed her palm. They were all amazed that her eye was completely back to normal.

"What about you, Blondie?" Cobra muttered when Lucy was about to walk away. "Why haven't you forgiven yourself from what you've done?"

Lucy inclined her head and stared at Cobra, shrugging. "Like I said, I don't know everything. And we have different circumstances. I'll be back later." Lucy disappeared in front of them, making that the third time they were bewildered at Lucy's display of magic.

"Forgive ourselves huh?" Midnight whispered before going back to sleep.

* * *

 _One month later:_

"Damn it! Don't move, Blondie!" Cobra snapped.

"I can't! It fucking hurts! What the fuck is Macbeth doing?!" Lucy growled, her eye changing again.

"Shit! Where's Jellal? Meredy, get Jellal!"

" _Hai!"_

"Ahhh! Stop, stop! Oh good gods! Erik, stop please!" Cobra was tempted to stop when Lucy said his name and her right eye flowing with tears. Cobra held Lucy's hand and clutched it. "We'll end this pain of yours right now, Lucy. Trust me, okay?"

A week had passed after Lucy had joined Crime Sorciere, Mest had delivered the list of Lost Magic that Lucy have. Upon seeing the list, all of them blanched on what they saw. Every single magic was from a dark wizard. She even have Jackal's Lost Magic which she didn't mentioned before. It was even in the record that Lucy worked as a slave of a group of Dark Wizards before she annihilated them and took their magics. She tortured herself by sticking needles on her body, worn herself out, and battered her own body by putting bruises and numerous scars so she will get used to pain by now. Somehow, they all felt sympathy and outraged at what she'd done to herself.

"Jellal! Hold her down and I'll put a stop to it!" Jellal nodded and grabbed Lucy's both hand while Midnight held her feet.

"Fucking stop now, Erik! I'll fucking cut off your limbs if you don't let me go! Ahh! Shit!" Lucy cried, struggling. "Fuck, let me go, Macbeth! Jellal, please! I..ugh." Erik knocked Lucy out and put her head on Midnight's lap.

"Alright, we can only do this once. When Jellal and I did the research, we found out the reason of the pain in her eye." Cobra started.

"Lucy didn't connected the lacrima to her system that's why its uncontrollable." Jellal supplied. "Cobra know how to connect the lacrima but he's gonna need our help. He's not like Wendy, so his magic can be depleted immediately since he's going to control Lucy's mind. This is a one shot thing, so we all need to focus and apply our magic to Cobra."

Cobra put his two fingers on Lucy's left eye and it glowed in a faint silver. The others held out their palm and concentrated on putting energy at Cobra. Sweat dripped down on Cobra's forehead once he found the first string that connects to Lucy's implanted lacrima. He exhaled loudly struggling to finish the outdoor surgery. Sorano and Meredy slid down on the floor exhausted. Soon, Sawyer and Richard dropped on the ground as well. Midnight, Jellal and Cobra are all breathing heavily and almost jumped when Lucy's eyes opened and she gasped, standing up.

Sweats trickled down their foreheads as they stared at Lucy. "W..What did you do?"

"Let us breath for a while, blondie." Cobra said.

"I think, I need a nap." Midnight suggested and walked at the other side of the forest. The others nodded as well. Jellal clapped Cobra's back before entering his tent.

Lucy took a bottle of water out of her bag and gave it to Cobra, and sat next to him. "So, what'd you do?"

Cobra shrugged, "Its the least we could do for you."

"You didn't answer my question, Erik." Lucy said, sternly. She held his chin which is a signal for him that Lucy's serious.

Somehow along that one month they've been friends, Lucy and Erik had a rather weird friendship than the others. It's ike a hate-friends truth is Cobra was intimidated at Lucy because the fact that he can't read her mind and he knows she's a lot more powerful than them, maybe not Jellal. He wasn't quite sure. For him, she's an enigma. She's totally unpredictable. They haven't even seen half of Lucy's powers yet. But in that one month, he can point out some facts about her. She's strong, witty, able to have a come back with his sarcastic remarks, and without a doubt; beautiful. He didn't know what happened to him, but something is terribly wrong with him, especially his anatomy at his chest.

"Erik, what are you thinking about? You've spaced out a little there." Lucy asked softly.

Erik shook his head, and held her hand. "Nothing. About your question, I just connected your lacrima to your system so you can control your magic without your eye hurting."

"W..What?" Her eyes widened before looking at her sleeping team mates. "Is that why they're tired?"

Cobra smirked, ruffling her hair which had been the habit of his. "They don't mind. We're nakama..right?" He asked, unsure.

Lucy nodded before leaping and hugged Cobra. The latter stiffened but return the hug eventually. "Thank you, Erik."

"You're welcome, Lucy." He whispered.

* * *

"Explain again why'd we split up?" Lucy asked, irritated.

"Because Jellal said so." Cobra answered, irritated too. "Now move your shapely ass and get movin'."

"Did you just complimented my ass?"

"I did. Got a problem with that, blondie?"

"Did I said I have?"

"Alright," Meredy sighed. "if two are going to flirt, please not in front of me. Jellal's gonna kill you both."

"We're not flirting!" They said kn chorused.

Meredy raised her brow, "Uh-huh. Right, now you're in sync. And first stage of love is denial."

"We're not in love!" They snapped at Meredy.

"Stop copying me!" They sneered at each other.

"Stupid poison snake." Lucy growled before holding Meredy's hand.

"Idiotic blonde woman." Cobra growled behind them.

"So I'm right after all. Denial is the first stage of love." Meredy skipped ahead letting go of Lucy's hand. "Come on love birds. Let's find that rowdy guild." She looked back and said, "and no fighting."

"Who made her the leader?" Cobra sneered.

"Well, snake brain, she's far longer member of this guild than the both of us so you don't get a say in it."

"Tch. Whatever. Don't fuckin' get killed, blondie. I just healed your eye." Cobra said before running of to Meredy.

Lucy smirked, "Concerned huh? Fuckin' cute, ya snake bastard."

"Fuck off lacrima bitch." Cobra shouted from a far.

Lucy shook her head and disappeared from the shadow. Yeah, they still have that hate-friends relationship.

* * *

Author's Note: See? I updated immediately ^^ thank you to those who followed and favorite-d this story. Love lots. But I need reviews alright so I can update again. Bye ^^

Aye sir.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Ch. 3

"Mest said Erza and the others had caught the dark wizards we annihilated." Jellal informed the others. Lucy smirked and chugged the sake in her hand.

"You still didn't stay to talk to her? How pathetic." Lucy muttered.

Jellal sighed. "I can't. I still need time."

Lucy gulped her drink and slung her arm at Midnight who's just listening to them with closed eyes. "Time..ah which reminds me!" Lucy's eyes twinkled before getting up. "Can I be excuse for like..two days?"

Jellal raised his brow. "Where are you going?"

"Is a secret!" Lucy slurred.

"I can't Lucy. Yer like a fugitive or something like that to the Magic Council. I can't let you roam around."

"Hey! I attest to that, good sir. I've been hiding for almost a year and nothing happened. Just two days please?" Lucy pleaded with puppy eyes.

"That doesn't work on me, Lucy." Lucy snorted. "Of course. It only works on Erza right?"

"S-Shut up!" Jellal blushed.

"C'mon! Just two days, dammit!"

"What are going to do?"

"It's Meredy's birthday in two days. I just..want to give something." Lucy looked away when she heard Meredy gasped.

"You don't have to do that, Lu-nee." Its been a habit to Meredy to call Lucy as her older sister which Lucy didn't mind.

"Naw, its fine." Lucy patted her head."Jellal! I'll bring Richard with me of you want."

Jellal shook his head. "Richard and Sawyer have something else to do tonight. Bring Erik with you."

"Oh, hell no! Im not bringing that snake head with me."

"Like I want to go with you, you lacrima bitch."

"Oi oi. Seriously, you two." Jellal sighed. "Its only that or you don't go at all, Lucy."

Her shoulders slumped. "Fine. Snake, we leave tomorrow 7am sharp."

Cobra's eye twitched. "I didn't even agree to go with ya!"

"Whatever, snake." Lucy walked towards her tent and slumped down immediately.

"Yer whipped." Sawyer commented, snickering.

"Yeah. You're not usually like this ya know. You won't put down a fight." Sorano supplied.

"It's love, yeah!" Richard cheered.

"Fuck youse!" Cobra growled at his team mates. Im not fucking whipped, I didn't fuckin' change and I am not absolutely in love! She's just among team mates. What the fuck are these idiots shitting about? Tch, obviously another nonsense.

"Tch. Denial, Erick-chan!" Meredy clapped her hands together.

"Shut up, pinky."

* * *

"What?" Cobra asked when he saw the dark gleam on the blondie's eyes.

"You have motion sickness right? Like all the other Dragon Slayers."

"I don't have such thing!" He said indignantly.

"Be quiet. Ah, there it is." Lucy smirked and held Cobra's hand. "Don't take this personal snake. I don't want to hold your hand honestly but I need to..."

"Fuck you."

"Deep breath..let's go!" Before Cobra could say a word, they both disappeared from the shadows.

They'd been dropped in front of a small house with no villagers insight. Lucy breathes heavily and remained sitting on the grassy floor. She looked to her right and found Cobra staring in a space before he snapped his head towards her.

"What the fuck was that, Goldilocks?!"

"Shadow Travel, duh?" Lucy snorted. "Its one of the Lost Magic of a Shadow mage. Rogue of Sabertooth can do this to but not as good as me."

"Damn it! Next time a little bit of a fuckin' warning! That shadow of yours have thousands of souls wailing." Cobra frowned when Lucy ignored him. "Where the heck are we anyway?"

Again Lucy ignored him.

"You just going to ignore me?!"

Lucy smirked at him. "What? Does the mighty Alpha wants my attention? I didn't know that one single hug I gave you, you'd crave for more."

Cobra's eye widened and she launched at Lucy. The latter's eyes growled and aimed a punch at him. The duo started a brawl in the open area unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.

"Wait..ugh!" Lucy grinned when she landed a punch on Cobra's face. They both removed their hands on each of their collars and snapped their head on the intruder.

Standing not few inches away from them is an old woman who's smiling at the duo. The woman's height reach Cobra's chest and her hair was gray-ish due to her age.

"Ultear.." Lucy started. The old woman's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Ultear?" Cobra repeated. "You mean the woman that Meredy and Jellal kept talking about?"

"Yes. Hello, Ultear-san." Lucy greeted. "You are aware of Meredy's upcoming birthday right?"

"Where are my manners? Do come inside first please." Ultear lead the way with the two following her.

"What the fuck happened to her? She's fuckin' old! That's the second in command in Grimoire Heart? Fuckin' laughable." He snorted in mild amusement.

"She sacrificed her life during the battle with the dragons you ingrate!" She hissed.

"She used a forbidden spell and let everyone caught a minute glimpse from the future. If its not for her, Gray, Erza me and others would have been dead by then."

"I wouldn't mind if you're dead, Goldilocks." Cobra suggested.

"Fuck you. Who'd give you some attention if I'm already dead huh?"

"You're not going to live that down are you?"

"Fuck no."

"Such foul language." Said the Ultear once she'd set the tea for the both. "You kissed your mother with that mouth?"

"I don't have a mother, old hag." Cobra snapped.

Lucy just stared blankly at her. Ultear shrugged and smiled at the two. "Meredy's birthday huh? How have they've been? Is Jellal still a brat?"

"Meredy's a nosy fuckin' kid and Jellal's still a pussy who can't profess his fuckin' desire to the red headed hammer wielder bitch." Lucy snickered to his side while Ultear's right eye twitch. "And we are the new members of Crime Sorciere. Goldilocks here need to talked to you."

"New members huh? Glad they're doing fine." Ultear smiled and then faced Lucy. "So how did you know I became old?"

"Gray mentioned once that he saw you as an old woman." She started. "Made some research about Time Ark and saw some forbidden magics in the list. During the battle with the Dragons I knew I saw a minute of my future and from then on, I looked everywhere for you."

Ultear looked shocked before nodding, "I wanted to compensate things. I thought my sacrificed was useless, that I didn't saved anyone."

"Not true. Gray was supposed to be dead if its not for your magic."

"I'm glad."

"Right, anyway, lets do this shit." Lucy stood and stretched. "Lets get you back to normal."

Cobra snorted. "As if you can turn her back."

Lucy feigned hurt, "That hurts my pride, Snakey. I'll make you watch and fuckin' learn."

"W..Wait!" Ultear shouted. "Turn me back to normal? Not possible."

Lucy shrugged. "Not quite. Where's your globe thingy?"

Ultear retrieved her globe inside a cabinet and handed it to Lucy. "Hey, Cobra. If I passed out, carry me please? I know you want my attention so I'm giving it later."

"Fuck you. Not gonna carry you, bitch."

Lucy muttered an unknown enchantment and her eyes glowed black. Ultear and Cobra widened their eyes in surprise before they shiver from the hefty amount of magic that is circling around Lucy's body.

"I, Black Lionheart had you summoned Cronus, King of Titans, Ruler of Time, to grant an access to the void of yours and give me full authority to pass down a spell to a friend."

A black swirl of smoke appeared in front of them and there stood a few feet taller than Cobra, a guy wearing a golden crown, dressed as a Roman warrior, grinning maniacally at Lucy. "Princess of the Void, how nice of thee to show up. What would be thy request?"

"Ultear Milkovich sacrificed her life to save her friends. I want you to give back her time where she's just a few years older than me. Four years gap with my age specifically." Lucy commanded with a stern voice.

"Anything for the Void Princess." Cronus vowed and held out his palm towards Ultear. "I, Cronus, King of all Titans, Father of the three great Olympians, allow thee Ultear Milkovich to turn back time. May thou used this second life as compensation of thy past."

Black smoke covered Ultear's body before she dropped on the ground completely back to her normal self. Her eyes snapped towards Lucy's direction who's now floating in the air. Cronus bid them farewell and vowed to Lucy before the latter also face faulted on the floor. Cobra cursed and turned Lucy around before throwing insults at the blonde mage. Her left eyes was bleeding profusely and Ultear sat there looking shocked at what happened.

"Oi you shocked bitch. Help me with Goldilocks! If she dies, remember this is yer fuckin' fault!" Ultear nodded and scrambled towards Lucy. She took out her first aid and Cobra put Lucy on the couch.

They applied medication on the blonde wizard as they cleaned up her blood stained cheek.

"Tell me what the hell's going on here? Why can she summon a god? Why is her eye scarred and why is it bleeding?" Ultear bombarded Cobra some questions.

Cobra groaned before slouching on the floor with Ultear. "Goldilocks is beyond crazy as fuck that's why."

Ultear narrowed her eyes. "Tell me now."

"Tch. That bitch implanted lacrima on her left eye," he paused when Ultear gasped. "infiltrated the Magic Council to get a hold of a damn book filled with Lost Magic. Bitch here, took the privileged to gather the Aethernanos of the wizards she killed and put it the Etherion lacrima." Cobra growled, "and she's not my girlfriend. Fuck off!"

"You can hear my thoughts?"

"Souls."

They heard Lucy groaned and they both stood. "Kill...not..weak..anymore..kill.."

"What'd she say?" Ultear asked.

"Hell if I know. That bitch's blocking me. Don't know how she does that." Cobra hissed. "And stop askin' me. Asked Goldilocks when she wakes up. If she wakes up." He smirked and went outside the house.

 _"Wow Lucy, you've changed so much. You..you look so, so pained. What is the real deal behind this all Lucy?"_

Ultear stroked the unconscious mage and couldn't help but let a tear fall, grateful for the second chance she received. Never she had thought that she can go back to normal just like that. All she knew, the only time she can see herself is when another mage had the same magic as hers, or someone who can travel through time. Vowing to herself that she'd offer her life to save Lucy whenever if its needed.

"Ugh..fuck! My head hurts!" Lucy groaned.

"Maybe from excessive thinking." Cobra said from the door.

"Yeah, riiight." drawled Lucy. "Because unlike me, you don't think at all."

Cobra made a 'tch' sound. Lucy sat up and rubbed her temple before staring at Ultear.

"Oh good yer back!" Lucy smiled softly. Lucy touched her left eye and inwardly smiled sadly.

Ultear hugged the Celetial mage and cried, "Thank you, Lucy."

The latter gave a small smile and patted Ultear's back. "You're welcome. Guess we're ready to go."

"What the fuck? You asked Jellal for two days! Its only been 6 hours at most." Cobra snapped.

"What? You wanna go shopping?" Lucy smirked.

"You know what? Fuck you."

"You've told me that a lot of times since we've met. Why haven't we done it yet if you want it so badly." Cobra widened his eye and glared at Lucy.

"Why would I fuckin' want a girl who became slave for someone else? Bet you gave yer virginity to your masters to get those magic. I don't want a filthy bitch to be my mate..." He was cut off when he heard a drop of tears on the floor and found the Celestial wizard crying. Her left eye turned black again and gave the deadliest glare she could muster.

"Find a fuckin' way to go back to our camp asshole." Lucy grabbed Ultear's hand and both disappeared from the shadows.

Cobra sighed, already feeling guilty. "Shit! Jellal and Meredy's gonna kill me. And Sorano too! Fuckin' Macbeth also."

* * *

"I still don't get it." Sawyer scratched his head. "This list that Mest handed looks incomplete. And the words are too hard to understand. Ancient writings. Only Jellal and Cobra could read this, well aside from Lucy."

"Yeah," Sorano agreed. "Looks so complicated. How can we train her if we don't even know some of this?"

"Don't worry, I'll rewrite everything and hand the list to you-!" Jellal and the others jumped in shocked when Lucy appeared from the shadows, holding another woman's hand in hers.

"U-Ul..." Meredy's lips trembled and slowly stepped forward. "Ul! Its really you! We thought you died during the battle with the dragons!" Meredy hugged the black haired woman tightly, her face buried in Ultear's bosom. "Lucy..is this.."

"Hn. Advance happy birthday, Meredy." But before Meredy could thanked the older mage, she run away from them and towards the dark forest.

"Where's she going?" Richard asked worriedly. "And if I am not mistaken, is she..crying?"

Ultear nodded. "Snake bastard said some hurtful words. She left him at Crocus. He'll be back around midnight if he catch the last train."

"Damn that Erik!" Sorano hissed. "Should we follow her?"

"Leave her be." Midnight suggested. "She needs to cool off or else she'll kill Cobra if she caught sight of him."

"Hey hey. That's going too far." Meredy butted in. "Lucy-nee would never kill a friend."

Midnight shook his head. "As of right now, she won't consider anyone her friend. Her mind's in a haze. Even if we connected her lacrima to her system, it doesn't mean that she gain full access to her magic." Sorano gasped in horror to which Midnight nodded. "The stronger the magic, the more it tends to choose its user. But if the wizard's mind is weak, the magic will take over and destroy them."

"W..What do you mean by that?" Sawyer asked.

"Lucy's magic is strong. We can attest to that. And Lucy's mind is between getting weak or getting strong. Weak in a sense that her past actions were eating her, feeding her magic, in which case, it could destroy her." Midnight paused when they heard a loud scream from the forest. "Right now, its a battle between Lucy and her magic. May the strongest win."

"You basically mean that..Cobra just caged Lucy's magic?" Jellal asked, incredulous. "Why didn't you say earlier?!"

Midnight yawned. "That brat is determined that she could beat her own magic. She's a former Fairy Tail wizard. Those fools doesn't know how to back down even if it kills them. She can do it, I know she can..after all, she's a member of this guild." Midnight went to his carpet and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when Erik gets back so I could beat the living shit out of him."

"You've found bunch of..smartasses and scoundrels in your guild, Jellal." Ultear said with a smile.

Jellal pulled the wizard and gave a hug. "Oi oi. Erza might get jealous."

"Shut up." Jellal pulled away and his face turned serious. "We need explanations, now."

Ultear nodded and asked Jellal to gather everyone around to introduced Ultear and hear her story.

After a long explanation, Jellal and the others were staring at her in shocked. Maybe shocked was an understatement, it was like Lucy brought her back alive. Jellal and Meredy really thought that she was dead during the invasion even though they couldn't find her body that time. They just thanked Lucy silently on their mind and was glad at the second chance that Ultear had received.

"Where's Goldilocks?" Meredy jumped out of her seat and threw a punched at Cobra that had him stumbling. "Fuck, I deserved that."

Meredy's eyes filled with tears. "If you make Lucy cry again..not even Jellal can stop me from killing you." A menacing dark aura surrounded her and Ultear glared at Cobra. "Don't make Meredy bring out her inner demon you asshole."

"We know that you hate people Erik." Midnight started and fixed his gaze to his old friend. "Sometimes you try to kill me when your bored, make the pinky's blood boil, and even make Sorano turn into a demon. You do that to pass some time. But seeing you always arguing with Lucy, I know you are intimidated of her." Cobra growled at him.

"You don't let other people touch you aside from your friends, or when you let then touch you. For Lucy, you are in constant contact with her. Allowed her to hugged you the first time, you even let her sit in your lap for a long time when you got defeated with your stupid shenanigans. The thing is Erik, you're scared. Scared of the fact that you can't understand Lucy, scared that she's wittier and more sarcastic than you, scared that your starting to feel something. Punched me if I'm wrong but I know that yer starting to like Lucy."

"Ha! He wouldn't punch you coz its true. Erik's starting to like humans!" singsonged Sorano.

"Shut it feather bitch." Cobra snapped but his voice was low and his eye was darting towards the forest. He shook his head and said, "Nah, I don't like her."

Lucy came out from a shadow holding several plastic bags with her knuckles bruised. She slumped on the floor and breathe deeply. "I think I'm dying."

"What?!" Jellal gasped.

Lucy sighed, "Jeez relax. It was just an expression. Here, I brought food. I'm just gonna fixed this wounds on my fingers."

"Did you..kill someone?" Sorano timidly asked.

"Yes." Lucy smiled devilishly before grinning. "Just kidding. Punched several trees imagining it that it was Snake bastard's balls. Worth it."

Everyone sighed and opened the plastic bags. The scent of food hit their nostrils and took out their spoon and forks. Lucy sat a few inches away from them fixing her bloodied knuckles. Cobra took the privileged to sit next to her.

"Who told you to sit next to me?" Asked Lucy without looking up.

"Its not like your name's written on this side of our camp." Cobra said back.

"Hn. Is that so? Guess I'll move myself." Lucy stood up but Cobra held her leather jacket. "Wait. I..I wanted to.."

"What? Apologized?" Lucy mockingly said. Cobra glared at her. "Your ego's too big to do that shit, Cobra. You know what you need to do? Stop being a nosey motherfucker for once. The reason why I didn't let you hear my soul is because of what your going to see. Like you said, I'm filthy and a fucking mess. There happy now?"

Cobra was left there stunned. Everyone was gaping at Lucy for her outburst. It just confirmed that Lucy was still hiding a lot of awful things from them. But of course they won't pressure her on telling them. The girl's got a lot in mind and she might blow up again if they intervene. Lucy sat next to Midnight and took her food, eating quietly.

"Um, Lucy..thank you for bringing Ultear back." Jellal meekly said.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah yeah, you're welcome. I do have a request though Jellal."

"Anything."

"I need to test out something tomorrow and I'm gonna need you and Midnight." Jellal nodded while Midnight yawned.

"Whatever."

"By the way, heard rumors outside the village. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Quatro Puppy-!"

"Cerberus." Sawyer corrected. "Right, Blue Pegasus are all going to move to Fairy Tail. Some sort of alliance I think."

"Hmm, well, Fairy Tail is about to be reunited a week from now. Someone sent me a letter that we should visit them soon." Jellal said, looking away.

"And by someone, you meant Erza." Lucy smirked and wiped her mouth with a napkin to which they took notice. Even if Lucy had changed, she was still a proper girl inside and out.

"It's not Erza!" Jellal blushed. "That's preposterous."

Lucy gave him a deadpanned look. "What? Natsu sent you letter? That idiot can barely write. You don't need to be shy, Jelly bean. After a year your gonna see Erza again."

"S..Shut up! I..I didn't missed her a bit." He stuttered.

"I didn't say you missed her." Lucy cooed. "Ultear should definitely go there to see Gray and Lyon. You too Meredy, bet that Juvia missed ya. Jura would be there too, Richard. You might as well visit. And of course, Yukino will be there."

"Y-Yukino.." Sorano whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Learned that she's your sister." Lucy snorted and stared at Sorano's costume. "Feathers, predictable."

"What about you, Lucy?" Ultear narrowed her eyes at the blonde wizard. "Aren't you going back to Fairy Tail?"

"Go back?" Lucy snorted in amusement. "That's a good joke Ultear. Haven't crossed my mind yet."

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard." She insisted.

Lucy held up her hand and showed her right hand where her insignia is. "No guild mark. Makarov disbanded the guild, thought I should get rid of the mark myself by cutting the flesh."

"Psychotic bitch." Cobra muttered from Midnight's side.

"Wasn't talking to you asswipe." Lucy narrowed her eyes at the Dragon Slayer.

"Anyway," Ultear shot Cobra a glare which he only shrugged. "Lucy, you need to come with us at Fairy Tail."

"Nu-uh."

"Lucy-nee, Ul's right. We're family now. We should stick together." Meredy insisted.

"Sorry twerp." Lucy smiled. "I have to do something else. I'll go visit from time to time anyway."

"But.."

"Oh look at the time!" Lucy said while stretching. "Time to go to sleep."

"Ya don't sleep, Goldilocks." Cobra said. Lucy halted in her steps before she delivered a punch at the back of his head.

"Oops! My hand slipped!" Cobra growled but everyone shot him a glare.

"Later then." Lucy entered her tent waved goodnight to everyone.

* * *

"So you want us to attacked you with all our force?" Jellal asked, confused. "My Sema can kill you!"

"Its fine." Lucy insist, rubbing her hands together. "Give your best shot."

"You have a death wish, Lucy?" Sawyer asked from the branch of a tree where the other members are looking at.

"Fine, I'll attack first. Dodge this one!" Lucy heaved a breath and whispered, "Shadow Clash." A good amount of shadows surrounded Lucy before they launched in every direction towards Jellal and Midnight.

Everyone anticipated that Midnight could dodge the attacked since he's magic consist of deflecting any physical attacks. But unfortunately, Lucy's shadows were made up of entirely dark souls and grab Midnight's collar before he got slammed on a tree.

"Grand Chariot!" Lucy's eyes widened before she got rained down hundreds of Jellal's powerful attacks. She got hit in her arms and hissed in pain. "Fuck. That was fast."

Lucy closed her eyes before she summoned someone. Meredy and Ultear's eyes widened when they saw it. "Z-Zancrow! How—?"

Lucy jumped away when Midnight launched an attack behind her. She growled softly before summoning another soul. Midnight froze and shivered in fear, "F-Father..."

"What the actual fuck?" Cobra said in a louder tone. "Zero's...alive?"

"No. Lucy's summoning their souls. Its an illusion. A very powerful one at that." Ultear said in awe. Jellal and Midnight all dodge the attacks of the summoned souls when they saw Lucy's eye bleeding again.

"Cobra! Lucy's eye is bleeding! Stop her, now!" Cobra cursed and jumped down from the tree and landed softly behind her when Lucy craned her neck and attacked him as well.

"Calm down, Goldilocks! Its me, Cobra!" Cobra hissed when a shadow bumped into him. "Shit, this shadows of yours is starting to creep me out."

"Oi! You psychotic bitch, stop this shadows now!"

Suddenly all Lucy's summoned shadows are gone even Zancrow and Zero. She craned her neck and lifted her right hand in a form like she's clutching someone's neck. Everyone watched in horror as Cobra started wailing as if he was being choked. Lucy's eyes turned pitch black and she was laughing maniacally. Jellal and the others launched at Lucy and tackled her to the ground before Midnight knocked her out.

Cobra gasped for air as he stood up with the help of Sawyer. "Fuck! What on Earthland was that?! She almost fucking killed me!"

"Something's definitely wrong with Lucy's magic. Its unstable." Sawyer commented as he watched Meredy wiped Lucy's bloodied cheek.

"It looks like the spell we cast on Lucy is not good enough. We're going to need Fairy Tail's help." Jellal muttered.

"But she doesn't even want to go there." Sorano said.

"We don't have a choice," Richard said in stern voice. "Lucy needs to get treated immediately."

"Yeah. We'll bring her to Fairy Tail...even if its by force." whispered Ultear.

"Next time, you pussies stop Goldilocks by yourselves. She definitely wants to kill me." Cobra groaned still clutching his bruised neck. "I didn't know Telekinesis is a Lost Magic."

Jellal narrowed his eyes, "I didn't know it either. There was a record I've seen before when I was still in the Magic Council though. There is this group of dark wizards who uses Telekinesis. But if you'll scan their records, it was said that they are a group of mutants."

"Mutants?" Meredy asked.

Jellal nodded, "Mutants experiments themselves. They are people who don't have magic so they try to mutate their selves with the use of technologies. Sometimes mutation takes process by torturing their se.."

"Shit! You don't think..." Midnight trailed off his eyes widening as he stare at Lucy's unconscious state. Everyone was silent for a minute before realization dawned on them.

 _Lucy's a mutant?!_ They all thought in horror.

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys. Updated late so it's more than 4k words. Btw, I have to bring Ultear back since she's going to be an asset in the story soon. And the major plot twist of course. See ya.

Aye sir.


End file.
